Noromya
Noromya is a moderately sized Flying Wyvern that has four legs instead of two and has control over the Ice element. It, along with Noromalo, are the flagship monsters for the upcoming fan-game Monster Hunter Supremacy. It can be encountered at all ranks. Physiology It is the same size as traditional Flying Wyverns (such as Rathalos and Seregios). It has two horns,one on each side of it's head. The end of it's tail resembles a spear with 4 spikes. Its legs are quite stubby and it has 5 toes. Its wings have circle patterns and are pathetically small. Its scales are coloured a light pink, its webbing is coloured purple and the end of the tail is coloured white. It's head is rather big. Abilities The Noromya can use the Ice element, along with a variety of other attacks. Habitat The Noromya inhabits most places, however it cannot live in areas with excess heat such as Volcanoes. Materials and Carving Chances Low Rank: Noromya Scale: 36% body carve Description: '''A pink scale from a Noromya. Signifies grace. Noromya Shell: 30% body carve '''Description: '''A pink shell from a Noromya. Popular among fashion designers. Noromya Wing: 14% body carve '''Description: A purple wing from a Noromya. Useless for flying. Noromya Tail: 50% tail carve Description: '''A spear-like tail from a Noromya. Cold to the touch. Noromya Spike: 10% body carve, 50% tail carve '''Description: '''A spike from the tail of a Noromya. Surprisingly smooth. Noromya Horn: 10% body carve '''Description: '''A horn from a Noromya. Small, but durable. High Rank: Noromya Scale+: 35% body carve '''Description: '''A high quality Noromya scale. A very nice material. Noromya Carapace: 29% body carve '''Description: '''A high quality shell from a Noromya. Most popular around female hunters. Noromya Wing+: 14% body carve '''Description: '''A purple wing from a Noromya. Despite being high quality, its still useless for flying. Noromya Tail+: 50% tail carve '''Description: '''The spear like tail from a Noromya. Can douse fires easily. Noromya Spike+:10% body carve, 50% tail carve '''Description: A spike from a Noromya's tail. Sharp, but not life-threatening. Noromya Horn+: 10% body carve Description: '''A small horn from a Noromya. Quite valuable. Noromya Amethyst: 2% body carve '''Description: A purple gem rarely found in a Noromya. Highly sought after. G-Rank: Noromya Shard: 35% body carve 'Description: '''A top-tier scale from a Noromya. Makes for great equipment. Noromya Cortex: 29% body carve '''Description: '''A Noromya shell that has hardened over the years. Hard, but relatively easy to work with. Noromya Fellwing: 14% body carve '''Description: '''A purple wing from a Noromya. Now matter how high the quality, it is horrible at keeping things airborne. Noromya Lash: 50% tail carve '''Description: '''A Noromya tail which has grown colder over the years. Don't touch it without gloves. Noromya Surspike: 10% body carve, 50% tail carve '''Description: '''A Noromya spike that has clung onto the Noromya's tail for a long time. Covered in Ice. Noromya Hardhorn: 10% body carve '''Description: '''A Noromya horn that while small, is a very useful material for weapons. Noromya Mantle: 2% body carve '''Description: ' A legendary Noromya scale. Those who craft it rule the earth and seize the sky. S-Rank: Noromya Shard+: 35% body carve '''Description: '''A perfect Noromya scale. No scale from a Noromya can surpass this. Noromya Plastron: 29% body carve '''Description: '''A perfect Noromya shell. A Fashion Designer's favourite material. Noromya Fellwing+:14% body carve '''Description: '''A perfect Noromya wing. No matter how perfect, it still can't make anything fly. Noromya Spear: 50% tail carve '''Description: '''A perfect Noromya tail. Can stay in lava for 20 straight seconds without getting burnt. Noromya Needle: 10% body carve, 50% tail carve '''Description: '''A perfect Noromya spike. Almost as cold as the tail itself. Noromya Hardhorn+: 10% body carve '''Description: '''A perfect Noromya horn. It may be small, but it has immense potential for equipment. Noromya UltraAmethyst: 2% body carve '''Description: '''The rarest of gems from a Noromya. Most likely to be put in a trophy room rather than to be used for equipment. Breakables and Severables Head Wings Tail Back Trivia Noromya was originally going to be the minion of Noromalo, but was changed to being the female version. Category:Monster Creation Category:Flying Wyvern Category:MegaBeedrill